taptitudefandomcom-20200214-history
Taptitude Wiki
Welcome to the Taptitude Wiki What's New Taptitude frequently updates, come back here or check the marketplace to find all the goodies. For a listing of previous updates check out our Previous Updates page. *v11.61 August 20 2013 **Bug Fixes in Moon Miner. *v11.6 August 14 2013 **New Game: Moon Miner! *v11.5 July 30 2013 **New leaderboard icon options. *V11.4 July 19 2013 **New game Tap and Field events and stats **Tutorials for some games *V11.3 July 9, 2013 **New game: Tap and Field *V11.2 June 28, 2013 **New Recipes **Minor bug fixes *v11.1 June 14, 2013 **Bally Madness upgrades *v11.0 May 28, 2013 **New game: Bally Madness Taptitude is a free game which can be downloaded on your Windows Phone 7 and 8, Windows 8 system, Android device, iPhone or iPad. It includes a large variety of mini games with a system of coins, upgrades, and stats that link them all together. It is also updated every week with a new game and new features! This wiki will be used to document all of the games, upgrades, stats, and strategies for playing Taptitude. Use this guide to climb to the top of the world leaderboards! If you don't yet have Taptitude, then what is your problem? Go over to the Windows Phone Marketplace/Google Play/App Store and Download It Now! and check out the Official Site! Unofficial version can be downloaded to PC from here More than 1,000,000 downloads and growing. Latest posts Games Meta Games New Release Tier 1 Tier 2 Tier 3 Tier 4 Tier 5 Tier 6 Tier 7 Tier 8 Tier 9 Tier 10 Tier 11 Retired Games Redeem Codes The Taptitude crew loves their redeem codes. You can get redeem codes by solving riddles, filing bug reports or spreading the word using email or Twitter. They've been known sometimes to help out a faithful tapper who loses their game data by sharing a few extra one time codes as well. Such nice guys! Sunday Redeem Riddles Every Sunday a new redeem riddle is released as a message in game. For a list of older riddles see the Sunday Redeem Riddles page. All past riddle answers can be redeemed at any time. Mystic Square Playing Mystic Square will sometimes give a fortune which provides a redeem code that can be used to get some great swag. Spread the Word Using the built-in email template to send your friends information about Taptitude will net you a one time redeem code. The FourBros will see your email and send you your redeem code. Sharing on Twitter can also net you a redeem code but you have to let the FourBros know. Make sure you follow #taptitude first so they can privately send you your redeem codes. Facebook Tuesdays Visit Taptitude's Facebook page every Tuesday for a limited time redeem code Taptitude In The News *May 3 2012 - Channel 9 - Inside Windows Phone #37 | Anatomy of a Successful WP Game - Taptitude *Feb 25 2012 - BestWP7Apps - Taptitude: best WP7 pastime *Jan 06 2012 - WPCentral - Windows Phone Game Taptitude hits the 100K mark *Oct 26 2011 - Drippler - Taptitude : a testament to modern game design concepts *Aug 24 2011 - Channel 9 - Hot Apps: Plants vs Zombies, Taptitude, LiveFrom, Brain Cube, PhotoFunia Recent Activity Category:Updates Category:News Category:Content Category:Taptitude